


Conflicted

by Ky10R3n



Category: SWRP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ky10R3n/pseuds/Ky10R3n





	Conflicted

She was always on his mind. Ever since they had shared their force bond when he had taken her hostage on Takodana, her memory taunted him. It challenged him. Called to him. Distracted him from his dark objectives. She left an echo in his mind that called him towards the light. 

Even when they had been locked in combat as mortal enemies on that fateful night, for some reason he couldn't hurt her. Monster. That's what she had said. Maybe she was right. He didn't recognize himself anymore. He considered the fact that the separation created serendipitously in the earth between them not only saved them from each other, but was saving him from himself. He was changing. The light always called to him, just like the dark. He was like a chameleon taking the form of whichever side he chose not to ignore in the moment. 

But the light compelled him more frequently these days, and often took her form in his mind. It was as if she was what he had been looking for all along. She was what made him want to accept himself for what he was: in between. 

He had seen her once after the night in the forest. He knew she felt it too; their growing interest in each other was palpable. They had locked in battle as before, but this time Ren didn't relent. He had completed his training and was darker than ever, but his heart was overcome by her pleas for mercy. He was only able to bury his feelings under anger for so long. She compelled the light within him to shine; Ren deactivated his saber, he confessed his feelings, imploring her to come with him. He had kissed her, held her tenderly. Moments of passion were shared, plans debated. The impossibility of their current circumstance conceded. 

She wouldn't come, couldn't come of course, and left him to his wrestle with his own demons on that day. He was conflicted. He was a monster. He watched her walk back to join her confederates. He had bested her physically, but she had won his heart. 

It was only a few months later when the First Order won a major victory against the Resistance. Only one hostage, Leia Organa had been taken. Or so he thought. "Sir, we have an intruder." Rey had stowed away on his shuttle in an ill fated attempt to save his mother and was now being held as a captive. He made his way to her cell.


End file.
